Visit to The Brat's House
by sairakanzaki
Summary: this is a sequel to The Brat's rumor boyfriend. this story is about Rikkaidai regulars who visit kirihara's house and they will know or discover Kirihara's secret and Family. I'm really suck at summary... please read inside and you will know what kind of story is this... this is a boy to boy story... Rikkaidai... thanks .


**Hello I'm back and this story is a sequel of Kirihara's rumor boyfriend. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I'm deeply sorry if my English is not good; English is not my native language T_T**

**Disclaimer: POT is not mine it belongs to the owner. O.O**

**=^.^=**

Its Sunday morning it's the day the seven regular players of Rikkaidai boy's tennis club will visit to Kirihara Akaya's house they are waiting for someone to fetched them.

'_Beep' 'beep'_

The limousine stop in front of them and a beautiful woman came out from the car wearing business attire and asked them.

"Good morning my name is Iwa Naomi and I am the personal assistant of Soaran-sama, you must be Akaya-sama's teammates?"

"Yes we are" Yukimura said.

"Please, get in the car, thank you" Naomi said emotionless as she gets in the car with the regulars.

The ride was peacefully and kind an awkward because Naomi looking at them and studying they're every movement but at the same time they enjoyed the ride because they saw how beautiful the view in the subdivision area.

The car stop and Naomi left the car with the regulars and they saw how beautiful the castle…. I mean the mansion is.

"Are we still in Japan?" Marui asked as awed how beautiful the mansion is.

"Yes, sugar freak we're still in Japan, Piyo" Niou said then smirked at Marui who glared at him.

"Please follow me" Naomi said and the regulars followed Naomi inside of the Mansion.

"Wow, this painting is wonderful" Yukimura said amused evidence to his feminine face.

"That painting is a one thousand years old; it's a gift from the queen of England to Akaya-sama's father" Naomi said.

"WHAT gift from the queen?" Marui said very surprised to what he heard.

"Yes, as I said it's a gift from the queen, the Kihihara family is a close friend of the Royal family of England" Naomi said as she proceeds to walked.

"Wow, I can't believe it Akaya is a big shot" Marui said to Jackal who just nodded.

"Why Akaya didn't tell us that he is a rich" Jackal asked.

"I don't really know the real reason but I guess he just want to be a normal student" Naomi said as she opened the door where the garden is.

"Please get inside and sit on that chairs near at the mini fountain and Akaya-sama will be here shortly" Naomi said as she left.

The regulars sat on the chair and wait for Akaya to come, the maid came to bring them a tea and food to eat, and then Akaya came.

"Sempai-tachi I'm glad you came all" Akaya said as he kiss Niou on the lips.

"Cut it out, go get a room" Marui said while eating the food.

"Marui-kun that's not polite" Yagyuu said as he adjusts his eye glasses and drink the tea,

"Akaya I didn't know you came from the rich family this is not in my data" Yanagi said then he wrote something on his notebook.

"Akaya even though you're a rich boy I will never allow you to slack off to your practice, Tarunduro" Sanada said still serious.

"That's okay to me fukubucho, Sempa-tachi I hope you will not change your treatment towards me" Akaya said.

"Don't worry Akaya everything will be stay the same" Yukimura assured him.

"Akaya I'm just curios why you didn't tell us that you're rich?" Marui asked.

"Well, I don't want the people around me treat me differently I want everyone treat me as a normal person not as rich person" Akaya said.

"Then why did you study at Rikkaidai not in Eteko Gakuen I know that school is for rich people only like Hyotei?" Jackal said.

"My siblings are already studying there and I don't want to study there because my family is famous there and Rikkaidai is my grandfather's alma mater" Akaya said.

"That's a good choice Akaya because if you didn't study at Rikkaidai you will never meet the handsome me" Niou said as he smirked.

The regulars except the big three and Yagyuu rolled their eyes on Niou's boastfulness. Then the door open and they saw a young man wearing a good fashion cloths with aura saying _'I'm awesome and your not' _but the surprise is they know this person.

"Momoshiro Takeshi of Seigaku?" Jackal said.

"What are you Rikkaidais' doing here?" Momo asked.

"Were here because Akaya-kun's brother invited us" Yagyuu said.

"You, What are you doing here?" Yanagi asked start writing to his data notebook.

"I'm here because I live here" Momo said as he looked at Akaya to explain the situation.

"Sempai-tachi, I will tell you a secret Takeshi-niisan and I are cousins and he lives here with my other cousins." Akaya said.

"WHAT" Marui shout.

"This information is not on my data" Yanga murmured still writing.

Momo walked towards them and said.

"Why did you hide that the two of you are related?" Sanada said.

"Because no one asks us" Momo said as if his reason is the most appropriate reason.

"I think, no one asks you because it's not thinkable that the two of you are related" Marui said.

The Rikkaidai just nodded agree to what Marui said.

"So… Aka-chan, are you ready to introduce your boyfriend to Anee-sama (more polite to call an older sister?)"

"Y-Yes?" Akaya said not sure if his ready or not, he grabbed Momo's arm and said.

"Nii-san please stay here I don't know what will I do if Anee-sama comes here" Akaya pleaded.

"No way, I have a date today" Momo said as he struggle from Akaya's tight grip.

"Then cancel it" Akaya said as he looked at Momo with puppy eyes.

"What will I get if I stay here?" Momo said as he doubt if he will go or not.

"Anything you want"

"Anything?"

"Yes, Anything" Akaya said determine to his decision.

"Then be my slave for one week" Momo smirked at Akaya.

"Okay" Akaya said without hesitation he will choose to be his Nii-san' slave than to face alone his Anee-sama's sadism and wrath.

"Let me go and I will call my date, what a trouble some" Momo said as he picked his phone and called his date.

"Momoshiro, how you and Akaya become cousin?" Sanada said.

"My mother and Aka-chan's mother are sister" Momo said after he called his date.

Momo sat beside them and start a conversion like how the tennis, how Akaya is on the team and etc. until the door open and they looked who's the person came and they saw a young man wearing a white tuxedo and have a aura saying 'I'm hot' walking toward them.

"Hello! You must be Akaya's teammates? My name is king I'm Akaya's cousin." King Bow to them and the regulars' bows back.

"Shi-chan (Momoshiro Takeshi) where's Aka-chan's boyfriend?" King asked.

"King-anue (more polite called for older brother) this is Niou Masaharu my boyfriend" Akaya pointed at Niou.

"Nice to meet you I'm Akaya's boyfriend, Puri" Niou said as he stands to handshake Akaya's cousin.

King just looked at him then smiled and shakes Niou's hand.

"Nice to meet you too... to bad I must go I have a date, Bye Aka-chan, Shi-chan" he said as he hug the two and left the garden.

"**WOW!** Your cousin is Hot and too handsome I want him to be my boyfriend" Marui said.

"Too bad Marui-san, King-anue didn't swing like that he prefers a woman" Momo said.

Marui just pout.

"How about your brother, Akaya?" Marui asked still have hope.

"Sorry Sempai my Nii-sama is straight and he had a fiancée." Akaya said.

"To tell you the truth all my older cousins are straight Akaya and I only swing that way Marui-san." Momo said.

Marui felt like dying as he ate his food, then he heard the door open again and they saw a person with a silver hair color approaching them.

"Akaya is that you're Anee-sama?" Jackal asked.

"No"

"Who is she?" Yagyuu asked.

"She? Who's she?" Momo asked.

The regulars except the big three pointed at the approaching person.

"He's not a she" Momo said everyone just gape, can't believe that the person walking towards them is not a "she" even though he looks more feminine than a man.

"Hi everyone my name is Ayame I'm Akaya and Tekeshi's older cousin" Ayame said.

"Hello, Ayame-san" The Rikkai regulars said.

"Aka-chan where's your lover?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame-anue this is Niou Masaharu my boyfriend" Akaya said.

"Hello Niou-kun" Ayame as he reach his hand to shake Niou's hand.

"What can you say about him Anue?" Momo asked.

"He's cute and he looked like a caring lover, Akaya I'm happy for you" Ayame said as he smiled.

"Thanks Anue" Akaya said as he looked at Niou and smiled.

"Aka-chan and Niou-kun I have to warn you shouldn't sex because the both of you are too young for that, is that clear?" Ayame said.

Akaya just nodded while blushing and Niou just smirked and Momo just laughed.

"Sorry to say but I have to go to Osaka, bye" Ayame said as he hug his two younger cousin and left.

"Data" Yanagi said.

After five minutes and the door open again but Akaya and the rest didn't notice it until.

"Akaya where's your boyfriend?" The new comer said.

The Rikkaidai regulars and Momo look who came and saw a beautiful lady same age with Yukimura walking towards them with a serious looked on het face.

"A-anee-sama" Akaya said as he glances at Niou nervously.

"I said where your boyfriend is?" Kirihara's Anee-sama said looking at the visitors suspiciously.

"This is Niou Masaharu my boyfriend" Akaya said as he holds Niou's hand tightly.

Kirihara's sister looked at Niou from head to toe then she smirked.

"I knew it you're my little brother's toy….opps I mean lover" she said.

"Anee-sama" Momo said as he gives her Anee-sama a warning look, Niou and the Rikkaidai glared at her.

"I'm just joking… I saw the two of you last week to arcade so I'm just wandering what kind of lover are you and now I see what kind are you" She said looking at Niou.

"Anee-sama if you just came here to teas or insult Aka-chan's boyfriend its better if you didn't bother to give your opinion." Momo said.

"Don't be like that Takeshi I just came here to meet my brother's lover, I think I didn't introduce myself yet my bad, hello my name is Kirihara Anaya." Anaya said she bow and the Regulars introduce themselves to Anaya.

"Now tell me how did you become my brother's lover, Niou?" Anaya said as she sipped her tea.

"I'm Akaya's sempai we met first day of school….." Niou starts how they're love story begin.

"That's an interesting story you said to me" Anaya said.

"Thank you so much, Piyo" Niou said.

"Well I have to go I have a club meeting, bye Aka-chan, bye Shi-chan and Bye Aka-chan's sempais" Anaya said as she hug Momo and Akaya then she left.

"Akaya, you know I have a bad feeling that Anee-sama has an ulterior motive" Momo said as he shivers; feel suspicious to his older cousin.

"Why?" Akaya asked.

"I don't know" Momo said as he stand up and prepare to go.

"Nii-san, thank you so much for staying here and for stopping Anee-sama to her sadism or attacks." Akaya said as he hugs Momo tighly.

"Niou-san, Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Marui-san, Yagyuu-san, Yanaga-san, Jackal-san and Akaya I have to go, I need to meet someone, bye" Momo said waving at them and left.

"Akaya I thought your Anee-sama is a scary person?" Marui said.

"You know. That's a surprise even to me Anee-sama didn't do anything bad" Akaya said.

"Akaya, do you still have your other cousin who will come?" Yukimura said.

"No one will come; my brother and my other cousin left for a tour." Akaya said.

Then The Rikkaidai regulars decided to stay over since tomorrow is a holiday, they play Akaya's video game and have their own fan lead by Yukimura.

Meanwhile in a certain private karaoke bar a group of third years having their so called meeting.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I told you the man with a silver hair we saw at the arcade is Akaya's boyfriend" Anaya said.

"Okay and what did you learned about this man?"

"I learned that his a great liar, half of what he told me is pure lie and I win the bet, I told you guys this Niou is not only trickster on the court but also a trickster outside of the court and he thought I believe in him" Anaya said.

Her friends just sighed in defeat after all they heard the conversation between Anaya and Niou, and gave Anaya her bank checks… this people is a group of rich people and they don't have a cash they only have credit cards and bank checks.

Somewhere on the private karaoke bar someone watching them via cctv cam.

"I knew it Anee-sama has an ulterior motive and didn't use her sadism on Niou-san, she even used Niou and Akaya to earned money." Momo said as he sighs.

**=^.^=**

**I hope you enjoy my story ^^**

**Thank you so… much who will review my story **

**Please leave a Review thanks ^.^**


End file.
